


5 times Zelda wrote porn on the internet

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, Characters Reading Fanfic, Characters Writing Fanfic, Chatting & Messaging, Go Pro RPF, Internet, M/M, Other, Porn, the interent is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, maybe all up it was more than five times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Zelda wrote porn on the internet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/gifts).



1\. He wrote Link and Zelda porn, of the two of them together. He thought it was hot, people gushed over how fabulous it was because it didn't look like it was written one handed; and he had a lot of fun with it, which was the important thing.

But then when life became too busy, he forgot all about it.

2\. Does cybering count as writing porn? Waya thinks cybering probably, totally counts as writing porn when you start putting all these detailed little paragraphs in. But at the time, that meant the totally hot girls kept coming back to him for more.

But then he worked out that it was unlikely that they were really hot girls.

3\. It started as a revenge thing. He had heard Hikaru whine about how warped some people were on the internet and had no understanding of the actual personalities behind the games, and had googled out of curiosity. Discovering what rpf stood for had been an eye opener, but revenge fic with Touya taking it from Ochi had been hilarious.

... It also got a few responses that basically could be summarised as, "wow, never thought I'd be sold on this pairing but this was really good. You should write more."

4\. His ego couldn't resist so he wrote a Hikaru/Akira, and was astonished at the number of responses he got. It was also hysterical realising what Shindou was grumbling about the next day, with one of the small details Waya deliberately put down incorrectly.

5\. "So, uh. I'm pretty nervous about this. But I thought that maybe we could try something new, something different. Maybe something like this?" Waya practically stuttered as he thrust the 9K epic across.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let's Five! (The Kuwabara Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403469) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem)




End file.
